The present disclosure relates generally to closures for containers, and relates more particularly to a closure for a container holding contents that are removed from the container with the aid of a utensil such as a spoon or scoop, wherein the utensil is provided as a part of the closure.
Containers are often used for products that are most conveniently removed from the container with the aid of a utensil such as a spoon, scoop, fork, or the like. For example, various food products are offered in containers of the single-serving type such that a consumer can eat the food directly from the container. In many cases, the food is of a type that requires the use of a utensil. However, if the consumer is not at home or in another place where there is ready access to a utensil, the consumer may not be able to consume the product. Accordingly, to increase the convenience for the consumer, manufacturers of such food product containers have developed various container designs that have a utensil attached in a removable fashion. For example, it is common to mold a utensil separately from a lid for the container, and then to fasten the utensil to the lid using adhesive or mechanical means for attaching the utensil. This requires additional post-molding steps in the lid manufacturing process.
Another common approach for providing a utensil is to integrally mold a plastic lid and utensil together in such a fashion that the utensil can be detached by breaking small plastic tabs or sprues that connect the utensil to the lid proper. In some cases, the lid and utensil are initially molded such that the utensil projects radially outwardly from an outer edge of the lid, and then the utensil is folded about its attachment tab such that the lid overlies the utensil. The post-molding operation of folding the utensil under the lid represents a complication of the overall manufacturing process.